forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker
"The vast forests of our lands are said to be filled with the spirits of beasts. Sometimes those beasts join us on the battlefield: Berserkers. Wild, free, and utterly without fear, they fight with twin axes but their true weapon is their passion. There is an ancient riddle: what is stronger than steel? Blood is our answer; blood and fury." Berserkers are a playable class in For Honor. Overview Chaotic and brutal dual-axe-wielding Vikings. Their savage love of combat strikes fear into the hearts of most, friend and foe alike. The Berserker fights relentlessly, capable of vanquishing foes before they can mount a decent defense. Unconcerned with their personal safety, they care little for their own defense, focusing instead on killing as many enemies as they can. https://forhonor.ubisoft.com/game/en-CA/game-info/heroes/berserker.aspx Armor Historically, berserkers have been described to charge into battle without armor and wearing the pelts of whatever animals they believe themselves to be possessed by. Like their historical counterparts, the Berserkers wear little armor, only light leather and animals pelts with a mask over their eyes. Weapon Viking Hand Axe - The Viking have turned a common tool into a vicious, highly effective weapon. The hand axe combines speed of handling with the balance required for accurate throwing over short ranges. Their lethality in the hands of blood-crazed Berserkers is legendary. Feats ; Tier 1 *Stun Trap - Trap that stuns enemies. *Bounty Hunter - Passive - Gain health and stamina when you kill another hero. *Rush - Trigger to gain movement speed for a short duration. ; Tier 2 *Doom Banner - Nearby enemies have lower defense and attacks while within range. *Revenge Attacks - Attacks fill the revenge meter. *Bear Trap - Medium damage trap that stops victims in their tracks. ; Tier 3 *Sharpen Blade - Attacks gain Bleeding over a short period of time. *Fury - Raise speed, attack and defense stats for a short duration. *Throwing Axe - Throw an axe that deals medium damage. ; Tier 4 *Berzerker - Significantly raise your speed, attack and defense. *Fear Itself - Enemies around you have lower attacks and defenses. *Fire Flask - Throw a projectile creating a fire area of effect. Fighting Style Berserkers are intimidating Viking engines of death. They combine close-combat harassing abilities and have infinite chain attacks that can be initiated many different ways. *Difficulty: Hard *Harasser fighting style *Short-range fast attacks Special Capabilities *Some attacks can hit multiple targets in a row *Charging attacks that harass opponents *Reflex Guard: Deflect ability *Infinite Chain (gains dauntless with 4th hit) *Dodge cancel attacks Moveset Hero Specific *'Renown' - Earn more Renown in 1v1 fights, by killing enemy Heroes, and getting killing streaks to unlock your feats in a match. *'Revenge Mode' - Boosts Damage and Health. All Attacks are Uninterruptable. Parry and Throws knock enemies down. Attacks are Auto-Parried on activation. *'Defense:Reflex' - Your Guard Stance only remains active for a limited time. *'Deflect' - Dodge in the direction of an incoming Attack just before impact to Deflect it. A Deflect automatically Guardbreaks an attacking opponent. *'Infinite Uninterruptible Chain' - When performing a Chain of 4 attacks or more, your Attacks become Uninterruptible. Additional Attacks also cost less Stamina. *'Infinite Chain Finisher' - A Top Heavy Attack always ends an Infinite Chain. It also inflicts extra Damage. *'Chain Starter' - Dodge Attacks can initiate Chain Attacks. *'Close Combat' - Missing an Attack, a Chain or a Head Crusher can be cancelled by a Zone Attack or a Dodge. Moves (From Guard Mode) Icon Legend Executions *This. Is. Valkenheim! *Severe Amputation Media Images Model berserker armor detail1.jpg|Default Arm (Gunteric) Berserker armor detail2.jpg|Default Chest (Gunteric) Berserker armor detail3.jpg|Default Helm (Gunteric) Acamar Chest (Front).jpg|Acamar Chest (Front) Acamar Chest (Back).jpg|Acamar Chest (Back) Acamar Helm.png|Acamar Helm Weapons Viking hand axe2.png|Default Heads (Dynthor) Hand axe handle.png|Default Handle (Dynthor) Ranka Head.jpg|Ranka Head Ranka Handles.jpg|Ranka Handles Lusia Head.jpg|Lusia Head Lusia Handles.jpg|Lusia Handles Bjort Head.jpg|Bjort Head Bjort Handles.jpg|Bjort Handles Fylgia Head.jpg|Fylgia Head Stills For Honor Berserker Raider Warlord Valkyrie.jpg|A Berserker alongside a Raider Warlord and a Valkyrie Videos For Honor Trailer The Berserker (Viking Gameplay) - Hero Series 5 US External links * Official Web Site * Official Cosplay Guide References Category:Heroes Category:Viking Category:Assassin